forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gralhund Villa Bloodbath
| cause = | responsible = Urstul Floxin | battles = | result = | histrefs = | combatant1 = Zhentarim | combatant2 = Gralhund family | combatant3 = | combatant4 = | combrefs = | commander1 = Urstul Floxin | commander2 = Yalah Gralhund Hrabbaz | commander3 = | commander4 = | commrefs = | strength1 = 9 thugs | strength2 = 20 household guards | strength3 = | strength4 = | strrefs = | casualties1 = 4 thugs | casualties2 = 16 guards 3 servants | casualties3 = | casualties4 = | casurefs = }} The Gralhund Villa Bloodbath was the name given by Waterdhavian newspapers to an attack on Gralhund Villa by members of the Zhentarim in the . Location The attack took place in Gralhund Villa, located between Saerdoun Street and Horn Street in the North Ward. History Causes House Gralhund and the Zhentarim maintained a tenuous alliance to achieve their common goal of accessing a treasure of dragons, which was accumulated by Dagult Neverember and left behind in the Vault of Dragons after he was ousted as the city's Open Lord. The Gralhunds provided a group of Zhents led by Urstul Floxin with shelter and money in exchange for a share of the treasure. The attack was a result of rising tensions between Urstul and Yalah Gralhund over which course of action to pursue regarding the Stone of Golorr, the key to the vault's location. While Urstul, who was in possession of the stone at the time, wished to confer with Manshoon before handing it over to the Gralhunds, Yalah grew tired of having him as a middle man, and decided to take the stone by force and lock Urstul in his quarters. Her goal was to use the stone directly to pursue her objectives. Battle Urstul, still injured by a fireball detonated by the rogue nimblewright under Yalah's control, rallied his allies in the estate to kill the guards and capture either Yalah or Orond Gralhund in exchange for the stone. During the confrontation, the nimblewright left the premises, carrying the stone with it. Aftermath Within minutes of the beginning of hostilities, a City Watch patrol arrived at the scene, led by sergeant Saeth Cromley and Barnibus Blastwind of the Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors, and accompanied by a detachment of Griffon Cavalry riders for air support. The patrol thoroughly investigated the site and took witness accounts of all neighbors and bystanders, while also making arrests. The attack on Gralhund Villa had several unfavorable repercussions for the Zhentarim. Following the event, there was a crackdown on the organization by the City Watch, who arrested and interrogated any known members, regardless of whether or not they had been involved with the incident. This forced many members, such as Istrid Horn, to hide and lay low for several days. In addition, the unflattering way in which local broadsheets portrayed the event damaged even more the group's already problematic reputation. Combatants Casualties Both the Zhentarim forces and the Gralhund household suffered heavy casualties, including three servants who had not been directly involved with the battle. Appendix Notes Appearances :;Adventures ::Waterdeep: Dragon Heist References Category:Events on Toril Category:Events in Faerûn Category:Events in Northwest Faerûn Category:Events on the Sword Coast North Category:Events in Waterdeep Category:Events in the North Ward of Waterdeep Category:Events in Gralhund Villa